five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Might Guy
Introduction Might Guy (マイト・ガイ, Maito Gai) is a jōnin of Konohagakure. A master of taijutsu, Guy leads and passes his wisdom to the members of Team Guy. He is a character of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto manga. After having his leg restored by Orihime Inoue, Guy returns to action as a Captain in the Alliance's 1st Division. 'Personality' 'History (Naruto Manga)' Might Guy was born as the son of Might Duy who is known throughout the Hidden Leaf Village as the Eternal Genin Duy was not bothered by this moniker and instead was grateful that other people cared enough to know him at all. His father also encouraged him this same kind of optimism in Guy, as well as his belief that one always has youth and that they could both become taijutsu masters through diligent training. He tired his best uphold his father's beliefs but had doubts that His father's words were devoid of meaning. 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Worth Woodsea Arc' Anemones Plains Arc Magnolia Arc [[Nirvana Arc|'Nirvana Arc']] Five World War: One Piece Campaign Relationships Alliance Acts of Order 1st Division Coalition As a member of the Alliance, Guy is a sworn enemy of the Conqueror's Coalition. However, in spite of this, Guy does seem to respect some of the opponents he has come across. The most notable example being Azuma, whom he complimented for his prowess on multiple occasions. 'Powers and Abilities' As a Jonin of the Hidden Leaf Village and a captain in the Alliance, Might Guy is an incredibly powerful individual. Before the war, Guy defeated Akatsuki member Kisame Hoshigaki and dominated Madara Uchiha after unlocking all Eight Gates before losing his power and almost dying in the process. After being restored to full strength, Might Guy returned to form, defeating Grimoire Heart elite, Azuma of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Chakra and Physical Abilities * Taijutsu Master: Guy is hailed as one of the strongest Taijutsu masters within the Shinobi history. As he did not posses Ninjutsu or Genjutsu when he was young, he further developed his skills with Taijutsu. When he grew up, his skill and prowess with Taijutsu, develeoped so much, Kisame Hoshigaki and Madara Uchiha even commented, his level with Taijutsu was a rare sight. Madara even commented himself that he has never seen anyone, who was near his level. He was even able to fight on par with Azuma, who he himself is an master with hand-to-hand combat. ** Leaf Hurricane: 'A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint. The technique can also be used in the form of a spinning-roundhouse kick through the air, either alone or in unison with another user for more efficiency. ** '''Severe Leaf Hurricane: '''A taijutsu using a combination of speed and power. The essence of this technique is concentrated in a spinning back kick, with such speed that not a single person can follow the user's movement, smashing his enemy with overwhelming strength. In the anime, it also creates a powerful whirlwind around the user, which can be used to attack multiple opponents at once. ** '''Leaf Rock Crush: '''A taijutsu technique where the user smashes their elbow into their opponent using the other arm as support. It deals a powerful blow to the target and as the name suggests, it was even strong enough to destroy coral ** '''Dancing Leaf Shadow: '''A technique used to appear behind an airborne opponent, mimicking how their body is positioned, just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. While harmless on its own, it is used as a stepping stone to perform techniques such as the Front Lotus and the Lion Combo. The technique is usually preceded by a swift upper kick that will launch the target into the air. ** '''Primary Lotus: '''The user kicks their opponent into the air and then uses Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Once behind their opponent, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. Due to the use of one of the Eight Gates, the user is left extremely fatigued, making this technique a "double-edged sword". It may also be used on multiple people at once. ** '''Hidden Lotus: '''This is a more destructive version of the Front Lotus that requires at least three of the Eight Gates. Once enough gates are opened, the user kicks the target into the air and continues to strike them at inhuman speeds. They then deliver a final, powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending the target crashing into the ground; this is usually fatal due to the speed and power behind the attack. ** '''Morning Peacock: '''The technique is started by kicking the enemy into the air, which for most would be an instant kill. The user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The punches are so fast, they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction which in turn creates a peacock-like fan of flames around the opponent. Once the attack is finished, the enemy will be sent crashing back to the ground, covered with the attack's aura. ** '''Dynamic Entry: '''The technique is basically the user performing a jump kick into their opponent's face. Might Guy is known to throw a weapon, such as a kunai, at the enemy to distract them while he takes advantage of their blind spot in order to land the blow. ** '''Ferocious Fist: I's Guy's and Lee's characteristic fighting style, the purpose of which is to cause external damage and break bones. It is the exact opposite of Gentle Fist which is used mainly by the Hyūga Clan. This style of fighting involves smashing your opponent and is generally used only by extremely physically powerful and dominating shinobi. * '''Immense Speed * Enhanced Reflexes ''' * '''Immense Strength * Enhanced Durability ''' * '''Enhanced Endurance Eight Gates * '''First Gate, the Gate of Opening: '''Located in the brain, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. * '''Second Gate, Gate of Rest: '''Located in the brain, forcibly increases the user's physical strength and temporarily re-energises the body. * '''Third Gate, Gate of Life: '''Located on the spinal cord, allows the user to use the Reverse Lotus. The increased blood flow turns the skin red. * '''Fourth Gate, Gate of Pain: '''Located on the spinal cord, increases the user's speed and power. May cause muscle tissue to tear on use. * '''Fifth Gate, Gate of Closing: '''Located in the abdomen, further increases the user's speed and power. * '''Sixth Gate, Gate of Joy: '''Located in the stomach, increases the user's speed and power. Opening of this gate releases such enormous amounts of energy that it can cause nearby water bodies to form a vortex around the user. Trivia Category:Hidden Leaf Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Jonin Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Teacher Category:Student Category:Team Guy Category:3rd Fleet Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World Category:Summoners